


Everyone likes Marinette at some point

by para_dox_normal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Lila Rossi, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, DJWifi, Embarrassed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Everyone supporting Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Jealous Lila Rossi, Julerose - Freeform, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Marcthaniel, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: Everyone likes Marinette at some point, and Lila is not happy about it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1128
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Everyone likes Marinette at some point

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for constructive criticism, and advice!

“You know, Prince Ali told me that he had a crush on me! He even had a whole nice date planned out. I sadly had to decline, my heart lies elsewhere,” Lila sighed in faux wistfulness, her left arm resting on her desk, while she leaned her chin on her right hand.

“That is so romantic! Of course he would like you, you help him with tons of his charity work! I just hope he wasn’t hurt…” Rose exclaimed from a few seats away. It was lunch, and a long one at that.

“You and Juleka are so romantic too! Same with you two.” Lila gushed, gesturing at Nino and Alya, who were sitting in the seat in front of her, temporarily of course. “Have any of you ever liked someone else?” she added.

The two looked at each other and laughed. “Well I liked Marinette a while back, before I started dating Alya.” Nino told Lila. “I was actually trying to confess to her when I fell for Alya!”

“Same here,” Nathaniel threw in. “before I get together with Marc, of course.” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone has had a crush on Mari at some point though,” Alya laughed, “Even I had a small crush before I saw how she was with… you know.” Alya trailed off, glancing at Adrien.

“Really?” Lila responded, interest and annoyance piqued.

“I’m pretty damn sure,” Alya remarked, “but let’s take a vote. Who here has had a crush on Marinette, no matter how big, at some point since they’ve met her?” Alya called out to the rest of the class.

Everyone except for Lila, Adrien, and Chloe raised their hands. But after a moment, Chloe’s hand rose slowly. Most in the class noticed and just stared at her for a moment. Chloe, noticing their reactions, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and promptly turned her attention back to her phone, albeit a light blush dusting her face.

Lila was dumbfounded.

“There you have it. But Adrien, why you no like Mari?” Alya tittered at the blond model. 

“W-well there is someone else I love… but I don’t know.” Adrien deflected, blushing slightly.

Lila managed to keep her face from contorting into pure rage, but only barely.

“And I’m sure if Kagami and Luka were here, they’d agree too,” Nino stated.

“I can confirm on Luka. He is most definitely madly in love with her.” Juleka testified.

Then everyone heard a thump from the doorway. They looked towards the sound, and there stood Marinette, who was as red as Ladybug’s suit. She had dropped her books.

She squeaked, spun around, and ran.

“Eh,” Alix commented from somewhere near the back. “What was she expecting? She’s our everyday Ladybug.”

Two people poked their heads in the door. It was Luka and Kagami. 

“I just saw Mari running?” Luka questioned.

“She looked incredibly red, is she alright?” Kagami asked.

“She’s fine, why are you two here?” Alya snickered, but she could already guess the answer.

“To visit Marinette,” They chorused, with Kagami adding an, “and Adrien,” and Luka an, “and Juleka and Rose.”

Lila could only fume quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a part 2... tell me if you would like one!


End file.
